The Archery Killer
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Two years have passed since a shark claimed a stake on Amity Island. Now Rowen is off to Japan where he and his three friends will get caught up in a murder case. Will They Survive or not? Will they find love? Read and review! Fuller Summary inside. Sequel to Jaws.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: We're back and with a new story!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another story?**

 _Annie: Because I feel like it and this has been in my head for a while now._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh I see. We don't own anything except our oc's.**

 _Annie: Sorry for any mistakes, it's just how I write my stories, enjoy it anyway!_

Summary: 2 years have passed since a 25 ton great white shark claimed a stake on the waters around Amity Island. Now Rowen is finally getting of the island to meet up with Sage, Cye, and Ryo in Japan to attend college, but while there the three of them get caught up in a murder case and one of them is injured. Will they survive or not? Is there romance in the air? Read to find out! Sequel to Jaws.

* * *

The sun crept into a bed room and found the room was mostly empty, the dresser was empty but there was a pile of clothes on top of it; there was a small shrine on a shelve above a desk. It was a photo of a young girl with blue hair and eyes, fake flowers surrounded the photo and in front of the phot was a plaque that read 'Gone but not forgotten' and a cross with the letters 'R.I.P.' stood next to it. It was clear the girl in the photo had passed away. The sun moved along until it reached the bed and found a young 18 year old boy asleep, the boy had blue hair and a frown appeared on his face when the sun hit it; which made him moan and crack open one blue eye before rolling over with a groan trying to get more sleep.

"Rise and shine Rowen!" came a male voice that accompanied a knock on the door, which made the teenager groan again and he sat up in bed as the door opened.

"I wanted to get more sleep, dad." Rowen told his father Frank Hashiba, who was the chief of police on Amity Island.

"I know, but you still have a lot of things to do before you leave today." Frank told his son, before leaving him to get dressed.

It had been two years since the Hashiba family moved to Amity Island, 2 years since Rowen's twin sister Georgina was killed by a bull shark, 2 years since a 25 ton great white shark killed 4 people which forced him and 3 others to kill the dam thing.

Rowen had since finished high school and was now moving to Japan for college, he was hoping to see his friends Ryo, Cye, and Sage again. He had kept in touch with them during the past 2 years; he couldn't wait to see them again. They knew that he was moving to a new country to attend college but they did not know where. Most of his things where all packed, he was going to have his father mail most of it to him once he got himself settled. He was bringing his laptop and 2 suitcases with him on the plane.

 _ ***are you awake***_ came a text message on his cellphone which made him smile, it was a group message.

 ***Yes I am Sage. Bout to head to the bathroom for my last shower in this place*** Rowen replied to the message; the four had not only traded mailing addresses, they also traded phone numbers and email addresses as well.

 _ ***Cool***_ Sage replied

 _ ***Hey, you excited to be moving to somewhere new?***_ came another message, not from Sage.

 ***Yes Ryo, but I'm feeling a bit nostalgic too, it's been 2 years since everything.*** Rowen told Ryo.

 _ ***I understand***_ Ryo said.

 _ ***Can we know WHERE you are moving to?***_ came a message from Cye, which made Rowen chuckle.

 ***Nope! =) Not telling you, try again later. LOL.*** Rowen said to Cye.

 _ ***I hate you =(***_ Cye told Rowen which made him laugh.

 ***But you guys love me.*** Rowen said.

 _ ***LOL***_ both Ryo and Sage said.

 ***I gotta shower and finish packing, later.*** Rowen said to all three.

 _ ***bye!***_ all 3 replied.

* * *

It was about noon when Rowen finished packing everything, he had to wait for the 2pm ferry to the main land, and then he was going to the airport to catch his 4:30pm plane to Japan. He never told Ryo, Cye, and Sage that he was moving to Japan since he wanted to surprise them. During the two hours he took his twin sister's boat out one last time and sailed around the island, thinking about everything.

"I never thought that I would come to love this place so much that now that I'm leaving I'm going to miss it and wish I could stay." Rowen said to himself as he drifted around in the area where he, Ryo, Cye, and Sage had found Kento's boat that one night after a bunch of people managed to catch a large tiger shark, thinking it was the shark that had killed two people by then.

He had cut the tiger shark open and realized that it was not "their shark" and when they took the boat he was on at that moment, they found Kento's boat and Cye saw that the shark had killed Kento, Cye had also found a shark tooth that told them that the shark they had been dealing with was a great white shark. The wind blew gently and Rowen once again swore he could hear his dead twin sister giggling as he turned the boat back on and sailed back to the dock where it was kept when he wasn't using it.

* * *

"Let us know when you have arrived in Japan safely." Frank told his son as they stood at the ferry dock with Selene, her boyfriend Robert, and Nicolas, who worked with Rowen's father, as they saw Rowen off.

"I will dad. Take care of 'Princess' for me, Selene." Rowen said. 'Princess' was the boat he had taken out for one last spin earlier, it was the boat that Selene gave to his twin sister 2 years ago before he was killed and left it to him.

"Of course." She said with a smile before Rowen got on the ferry and waved goodbye to his father and friends. This was a start of a new chapter in his life and he could not wait.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: That wasn't much.**

 _Annie: I know that, it was just how it came out. I don't want this to be a_ _one shot, so the chapters are going to be short._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh alright. We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please and let me know what you think of it! Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter for you!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Thank you to all who just read the previous chapter and not left a review!_

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

 _Annie: Sorry for any mistakes, it is just how I write my stories!_

* * *

It was about 8am when Rowen got to his hotel room, he was staying there for a week before he moved into his new apartment in Japan.

"Hey dad." Rowen said when he called his father as he sat in his hotel room.

" _Have you made it okay?"_ Frank asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm in my hotel room right now." Rowen told him.

" _Alright, take care son. Let me know when you have moved into your apartment."_ Frank said.

"I will. Love you dad." Rowen said.

" _Love you to son."_ Frank said as the two hung up and he messaged Selene and Robert both that he had made it to Japan safely.

He wanted to get used to the time zone again before he moved into his apartment, he also told Ryo, Cye, and Sage the he had arrived in his new country which he still refused to tell them where he was living.

* * *

2 weeks later found Rowen walking towards the park that he knew Ryo, Cye, and Sage would be at since they told him that they were hanging out together at the park.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm lost, can you three help me find the killers of the 25 ton great white shark?" Rowen asked them, once he found them and he stood behind them, which made them fall silent.

"How do you know it was a 25 ton shark? It could have been 4-5 meters." Ryo said, not looking up.

"Because the mayor of Amity Island was an ass and there were 4 boys who took the 'Orca' out to kill the dam thing." Rowen said.

"Everyone on Amity Island knows that." Said Sage, they still did not look up at him as he stood there, which made him grin, he couldn't wait to see their faces when they realized it was him.

"True, but does everyone on Amity Island know about the scars the four boys showed off to each other before the shark ate the light?" Rowen asked with a grin, which made them freeze.

"Scars?" Cye whispered, just loud enough for Ryo, Sage, and Rowen to hear.

"One has a scar on his leg from getting tangled in barb wire, another has one on his arm from a knife a punk had who tried to take his money which he failed at, the third has a scar on his shoulder going down his arm from a broken protractor that a kid he went to school with had when the two fought, and the fourth as one on his stomach from the tail of a bull shark that killed his twin sister." Rowen said, his grin did not disappear, as they each touched the scar as he spoke of them.

There was only one person who knew of those scars, and when they realized that he was standing behind them, they jumped to their feet and looked at him.

"Rowen!" they said at the same time which made Rowen laugh as they all hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were moving to a new country to go to college." Said Ryo as they all sat down, this time they sat facing him.

"I did, I will be attending the university just outside of Toyama in a couple of months." Rowen told them, his grin never left his face.

"Wait, you mean you are going to the university here? In Japan?" Sage asked, he figured it out as Rowen nodded.

"Alright!" Cye exclaimed happily as he tackled Rowen to the ground in a hug, as Rowen laughed at Cye's excitement as the other two laughed and shook their heads, this was normal for Cye.

"When did you get here?" Ryo asked, as Rowen and Cye sat up. They had not seen Rowen in person in 2 long years.

"2 weeks ago. I spent my first week in a hotel to get over the jet lag and get used to the time zone. My second week I spent moving into my apartment that I am renting." Rowen told them.

"Where is it?" Sage asked.

"Can we see it?" Cye asked at the same time as Sage, making Ryo and Rowen chuckle.

"Yeah I can show it to you guys." Rowen said and they stood up and led them back to his place.

* * *

It was a small 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment; they walked right into the living room, which had a couch, a TV, 2 bookcases, a stereo, a table, and a shelve above the TV; to the left of the living room was the kitchen/dining room, and to the right of the living room was a bed room with a closet. There was a hallway between the living room and kitchen/dining room that led to the second bedroom and the bathroom; the bedroom was behind the living room and the bathroom was behind the kitchen. The floor had beige carpet and it was wall to wall carpeting expect in the kitchen and bathroom, which had tile. Rowen's bedroom was to the right of the living room; his bed had dark blue sheets and comforter. They saw the shelve that was above the TV had a shrine to Rowen's twin sister Georgina Hashiba who died two years ago set up on it.

"When did you put up the shrine for Georgina?" Cye asked him.

"I got the flowers, plaque, and the cross about a month after you and your classmates left Amity Island, dad and I put one in the living room and this is what I had in my room." Rowen told them, knowing that was what Cye meant.

They spent the rest of the day together and made plans to spend the rest of the week showing Rowen around town, not knowing of the danger they would face.

* * *

 _Annie: Short I know but that is how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please! Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter for you!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed or read the previous chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

 _Annie: Sorry for any mistakes, it is just how I write my stories!_

* * *

2 days later found the four of them at the park where Rowen had found them; talking of the recent murders. Someone was killing people with a bow and arrow; the killings had started three days ago, when suddenly someone screamed as they looked up. A man had an arrow sticking out of his chest as his female friend screamed in horror before another arrow killed her. The four jumped to their feet and started running away, the couple were not far from where they had been sitting.

As they ran towards the exit Rowen looked over his shoulder and tripped, there was an arrow in his shoulder! Sage and a female who was nearby helped get Rowen to his feet as they kept running. The female was not alone, she had 3 other females with her and they helped get the boys to safety.

"Thanks for helping." Ryo said to them.

"Don't thank us yet. Let's get him to a hospital to have this arrow removed." Said the girl with green eyes and red hair that was done up in bun/pigtails _(A/N: if you have seen Sailor Moon, you know the hair style)_ as she was helping Sage with Rowen.

Once at the hospital, the doctors took Rowen away to get the arrow removed as Ryo, Cye, Sage and the four girls sat in the waiting room. The girl with bun/pigtails said her name was Tessa Sutherland; the other green eyed and red haired girl was Tessa's identical twin sister Alexia Sutherland, the blonde haired blue eyed girl was Rachel Wolfe, and the girl with black hair and eyes was named Cassandra Potter.

As they waited two police officers came to talk to them about what happened at the park. The younger one did not look happy when he saw the twins.

"What are you two doing here?" the younger police detective asked them with a frown.

"He is Jake Sutherland, Alexia and Tessa's older brother, he works for the police." Cassandra told Ryo, Cye, and Sage as the boys nodded.

"Hello to you too, brother." Alexia said to him.

"We saw what happened at the park to their friend. The archery killer got their friend, it didn't kill him." Tessa told their older brother.

"You can yell at them later, kid. What did you girls see?" Jake Sutherland's older partner said; his name was Zachary Brennan, which made Jake scowl at his partner, he hated being called a kid.

"We saw them running and their friend looked behind him and he tripped when the arrow hit his shoulder. We helped them get to safety and got them here so the doctors can remove the arrow." Rachel said as the others nodded.

"Do you boys know why your friend looked behind him as you four were running?" Jake asked them.

"No, we don't know why." Said Sage, they were wondering about that same thing.

"We had been talking about the archery killer when the couple was killed not far from where we had been sitting." Ryo said as Cye nodded.

"Then you boys will be the ones I can talk to, since I assume that his family is not here." Came a voice from the door to the waiting room, they all looked to see a doctor standing there.

"Yes, we don't know where his mother is, but he, his twin sister, and their father moved to Amity Island 2 years ago when his father became the chief of police on Amity Island and they are still there." Sage said, not telling them that Rowen's twin sister was dead.

"Okay then, he was lucky. The arrow missed all major arteries; the tip of the arrow head just touched the bone of his shoulder blade but did not punch through the bone. He will have his arm in a sling for a few days, it will be at least a month before the wound heals completely." The doctor said to them.

"Can we see him?" Cye asked the doctor.

"Yes, thou he is resting right now and we will be keeping him over night for observations. He will be able to go home tomorrow morning." The doctor told them.

"We will come back tomorrow to talk to your friend about what happened today." Said Zachary as the boys nodded.

"We are going to stay here a bit longer then we'll go right home, we promise, Jake." Tessa said to her older brother who nodded before he left with his older partner.

* * *

The next day when Rowen was awake he found Zachary and Jake in the room with him.

"Hello, we got statements from your friends yesterday and they said as you were running you looked behind you. Why did you do that?" Jake asked Rowen.

"I thought I heard someone call my name, but no one that knows me was there. My family lives elsewhere and my friends were next to me. I must have been hearing things." Rowen told them.

"Well, you were lucky. The doctors said that the arrow missed all the major arteries in your shoulder. Take care of yourself." Zachary said as the two left and Ryo, Cye, Sage, Cassandra, Alexia, Tessa, and Rachel came in to the room. The girls introduced themselves to Rowen.

"Thanks for your help yesterday." Rowen said to them.

"You are welcome." Said Tessa.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Rachel asked Rowen.

"Yeah, I just moved here two weeks ago." Rowen said.

"Where did you live before?" Cassandra asked.

"Amity Island. My father is the chief of police there, I lived there for two years." Rowen said.

"Where did you live before Amity Island?" Alexia asked.

"Hiroshima. My twin sister and I were born there." Rowen said.

"Where is your sister now?" Tessa asked as Rowen looked away; it still hurt to talk about her.

"She died two years ago, shortly after Rowen and his family moved to Amity Island." Sage answered as Ryo and Cye nodded as the four girls gasped, they where sorry they had asked.

"The 3 of us met him about a few months after his twin sister died." Ryo added.

"How did the 4 of you meet?" Alexia asked them.

"A 25 ton great white shark claimed a stake on the waters around Amity Island and killed four people before the four of us went out and killed it. The 3 of us were there on a class trip at the time." Cye told them.

"Wow! That shark must have been huge!" Alexia said with wide eyes.

"It was." Rowen said with a grin as he looked back at the others.

"We are sorry we asked about your sister." Tessa told Rowen.

"It's okay." He said with a smile which made Tessa smile back.

"We better get going; we wanted to make sure you were okay." Cassandra said as the other girls nodded before they left leaving the boys alone.

"Why did you look back?" Cye asked him as Rowen sighed.

"I thought I heard someone call my name, a name I haven't heard in two years." Rowen said as he looked back out the window.

"What name?" Ryo asked.

"Rio. Georgina was the only one who knew that nickname, no one else knew it. I thought I heard someone say **_'Hey Rio!'_** but when I looked and saw nobody, I knew it had been _HER_. She told me, in that dream I told you guys about two years ago that she would always be watching over me." Rowen told his friends.

"From what the doctor said, had you not looked back, you could have died. I'm glad she is watching over you." Said Sage, as the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I know. So am I." Rowen agreed before the doctor came with his discharge papers, Sage agreed to stay with him till his shoulder healed.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please! Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget, there will be two more chapters after this one then this story will be complete!_

 **SB/Kierra: You mean we are half way done with this story and there will only be 5 chapters to it?**

 _Annie: Yes._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with a new chapter for you!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed or read the previous chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

 _Annie: Sorry for any mistakes, it is just how I write my stories!_

* * *

That night as Sage slept in the guest bedroom, which was behind the living room, Rowen dreamt of Georgina. He saw her standing in a park, with targets set up a good distance away; she wore black capris that had gold designs on them, a purple tube top, black ankle boots, and archer hand and wrist guards. She held a longbow, and had a quiver of arrows on her back.

"This was your thing when we lived in Hiroshima, Rio. You know all there is to a bow and arrow; you can help the police with their investigation. Only a very skilled archer can use a longbow with kind of aim that is needed for one. It has to be a hunter since they have no problems with killing people even if the person is moving away from him." Georgina said as she let go of the arrow that she had, it hit the target dead center as she grabbed another one.

"Thanks Gea, you saved my life." Rowen said to her as she released the second arrow and grabbed a third one.

"I told you before Rio, I will always be watching over you. I like that girl, Tessa; you should ask her out once the killer has been caught." Georgina said as she released the third arrow and flashed him a grin before she disappeared and he heard her whisper "I will always love you Rota."

Rowen sat up with a gasp and groaned; it was only 6am.

"Of course she has to pick on my love life, what twin wouldn't do that." Rowen muttered as he went to his laptop and looked up bows and arrows, refreshing his memory on them.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked him, he found Rowen still looking at the information he had pulled up on longbows a two hours later.

"I dreamt of Georgy again. She was holding a longbow and shooting arrows at a target. When we lived in Hiroshima I was into archery, I knew everything about bows and arrows. She reminded me about it. I think she had a longbow for a reason." Rowen explained as he looked at his friend.

"Really and what would that be?" Sage asked him.

"I think she had it, because it is what the killer is using. We should get the others and go back to the park and figure out the distance/range of the bow." Rowen told him.

"Alright but let's eat first." Sage said as Rowen agreed.

* * *

After the two ate and got ready they went to the park where they met up with Ryo and Cye. Rowen told them about his dream and the idea he had come up with, which they agreed to do. Sage and Rowen sat were they had been when the couple had been killed. There had been 8 deaths, the killer had murdered three people a day, Rowen had been lucky he wasn't the ninth victim. Ryo and Cye walked to the spot where the couple had died before walking 200 yards, which was the range of a modern longbow. And found nothing.

"What are you boys doing here?" came a voice as Rowen and Sage looked and found two police officers standing nearby, it was Jake Sutherland and Zachary Brennan.

"I used to be on an archery team when my family lived in Hiroshima before we moved to Amity Island. I thought that if we could figure out what type of bow the killer used then it could help you find the culprit." Rowen told them.

"What kind do you think it is?" Jake asked Rowen.

"Longbow. I think the killer is using a longbow." Rowen answered.

"How many bows are there any way?" Zachary asked.

"Four. Longbows, recurved bows, compound bows, and crossbows." Rowen said as they nodded.

"Rowen, I think you should come look at something we found about 250 yards from there." Cye said as he came up to them.

"200 yards is the range of an average longbow, 250 says the archer is skilled with it." Rowen said to the two police officers as the four of them followed Cye to where he had left Ryo guarding what they found.

"What is that?" asked Jake, the dirt showed some unusual marking that they could not make out; no one had been in the area since the shootings.

"When an archer strings a longbow, they do the bottom first and brace it with their foot to string the top. That is what we are seeing here." Rowen said.

"Well, what do you think we should do? You friends here said that your father is the chief of police on Amity Island." Zachary said to Rowen, who smiled.

"I would speak to the archery clubs/teams in the area and see if they know anyone whose range with a longbow is 250 yards. Mine is 300 yards, though I haven't used it in 2 years; left it with an archery friend in Hiroshima." Rowen said.

"Stay out of trouble boys." Said Zachary as he and Jake went to do as Rowen suggested.

"We will." The four agreed.

* * *

 _Annie: Short I know but that is how it came out, the next chapter is the last one._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second to last chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please! Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

 _Annie: And with the last chapter of this story!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed or read the previous chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

 _Annie: Sorry for any mistakes, it is just how I write my stories!_

* * *

Police officer Jake Sutherland and senior police officer Zachary Brennan found that of the archery teams and clubs most were made up of teenagers, but there was one club that had mostly adults.

"It sounds as if you want to speak with the 'dark warlords' that's their group name within the club. It's four guys, Anubis, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet, thou I haven't seen Anubis in a couple of days, not since the four had an argument." Said the club president Thomas O'Malley when the officers asked about the longbows and who had an above 200 yard range on it.

"Their names are just nicknames right?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, you can use your real name or a nickname; the four of them use nicknames while they are here." Said Thomas.

"Are they here now?" asked Zachary.

"Yes they are over there." Thomas said as he led the police officers towards 3 men.

"Hey warlords! These two police officers wish to speak to you guys about the murders going on." Thomas said as the 3 stopped what they were doing and looked over at them.

"Now what can we do for you gentlemen?" the shorter of the 3 asked.

"You can start by giving us your names, real names and nicknames." Zachary asked them.

"I'm Andrew 'Dais' Taylor, this is Dylan 'Sekhmet' Woodruff, and the one who greeted you is Ryan 'Cale' McQuire." Said Dais.

"We heard that there had been a fourth member to your group. What was his name?" asked Jake.

"That would be Kevin 'Anubis' White. Haven't seen him in a while." Sekhmet said.

"What type of bow do you guys favor?" Zachary asked them.

"Recurved is my favorite." Said Dais as he held up the bow he held.

"Mine as well." Added Sekhmet as he too held up his bow.

"I prefer the compound. Anubis favored the longbow, thou we are all are good with the longbow." Said Cale as he lifted his bow.

"What is your range with the longbow?" asked Jake.

"I've got a 215 yard range on the longbow, Dais has a 225 yard range, Cale has a 235 yard range, and Anubis has a 250 yard range." Said Sekhmet.

"When was the last time you guys saw Anubis?" asked Zachary.

"Not since we had that argument." Said Dais as Sekhmet nodded in agreement, Cale kept quiet.

What was the argument about?" asked Jake.

"He was furious that his wife Michelle was cheating on him, he caught her with another man. He said that he would take his bow and arrow and kill his wife and her lover with it. Plus Michelle said that she was filling for a divorce." Said Dais.

"You didn't say when you last say Anubis." Zachary said to Cale.

"Last time I saw him was two days ago. I had been cutting through the park when I saw him about 100 yards from the area that is designated for all the archery clubs in the area; he was facing away from the targets which I found odd at the time. He was stretching like this." Cale said as he lifted his compound bow, with no arrow, and pulled the string back and eased it forward, keeping his fingers on the string as he did so, before he repeated the motion a few times.

"Did you see what he was aiming at?" Dais asked his friend, knowing the police officers wanted to know the same thing.

"No I did not. It wasn't until I got back home to my wife did I hear about the couple who was killed and the guy who had only been injured. I've had this gut feeling and it has been telling me for the past two days that the killer you boys are looking for is Anubis." Cale said to them.

"Is there a place you know that he might be at?" asked Jake.

"If he is not at his place then you can try over at the 'Mad Hatter's I've found him there a few times." Dais said.

"He invited the 3 of us to join him there one night for a round of drinks." Sekhmet added as Dais and Cale nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your time." Said Zachary.

"Your welcome." The 3 said at the same time at the police officers left.

* * *

It turned out that Andrew 'Dais' Taylor had been right about where to find Kevin 'Anubis' White. He was at the "Mad Hatter's Bar & Grill" it did not take them long to convince him to come down to the police station with them. Once in an integration room Kevin 'Anubis' White confuses to being the 'archery killer' as the media had dubbed him.

It was all over the news that a teenager had helped the police figure out about the bow and arrows used which led police to the archery club which helped police ID the killer and led to his arrest. The four that helped police testified in court and Kevin 'Anubis' White "the archery killer" was found guilty on 8 counts of murder and 1 count of attempted murder and he was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. During the trial Ryo, Cye, Sage, and Rowen, told Tessa, Alexia, Rachel, and Cassandra that that they loved them and wanted the girls to be their girlfriends, who agreed.

* * *

"Who knew that your first month in Japan, you four boys would help bring a killer to justice." Said Frank Hashiba as he skyped with Rowen, Ryo, Cye, and Sage.

"Yeah, that's true." Rowen agreed, his arm had healed by this time.

"Try not to get caught up in anything else like it." Frank admonished his son.

"I won't." Rowen promised.

"Good, take care boys." Frank said to all of them.

"We will." The four said as the same time.

"Goodnight dad." Rowen said since it was night time on Amity Island.

"Good morning son." Frank said since it was morning in Japan before they signed off skype.

"We still have to see the world, you know." Cye commented as they walked to Rowen's living room where their girlfriends waited for them, which made the three boys chuckle.

"How about we finish college, then we can think about seeing the world." Rachel told her boyfriend who was Cye.

Cassandra let her boyfriend Ryo pull her onto his lap, Tessa had fallen for Rowen and her identical twin sister was in love with Sage.

"We can do that." Rowen said as he kissed Tessa's check.

"You did not tell your dad that you have a girlfriend, Ro." Said Sage, Ro was a new nickname that Ryo, Cye, and Sage had given him a year and a half ago.

"I'll tell him in a couple of months, like after I start my first semester of college." Rowen said as the other 7 laughed.

"I love you, Ryuk." Tessa said to Rowen, he loved the nickname she had given him when they started dating. It was similar to the nicknames that his twin sister used to call him before she died.

"I love you too, Raion." Said Rowen as they kissed. Raion was Japanese for lioness, there were times where she would get mad and her temper would flare, it was the reason he called her Raion.

The boys told their girlfriends the whole story of how they met and everything with the shark. Rowen looked up at his shrine he had put up of his twin sister; he knew that no matter where he went, who he was with, she would be watching over him.

' _Thank you for watching out for me sis, I know I will see you again someday. The first daughter I have I will name her after you.'_ Rowen thought to himself as he took in his girlfriend and his three friends and their girlfriends and thought that life couldn't get any better.

* * *

 _Annie: Short I know but that is how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story!**

 _Annie: Review please! Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
